burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Weight rule for vehicles
My Idea: In previous burnout games there has been a bar for the weight of a vehicle. In Burnout Paradise there isn’t one. I think though that there needs to be as it helps players to determine, which vehicle is appropriate to use for jumps and road rages. The only issue, which I find with this, is that there is no way of knowing what the actual weight is, in Burnout Paradise. So I have come up with a solution: use what we do know to work out what we don’t know. This may seem ridiculous but it could work with a bit of teamwork, determination and maths. I have come up with a first draft of formula, which could be used to work out the weight of a vehicle: For example, a vehicle could have a speed=10, boost=? (as I think that this aspect is irrelevant to the weight of the car), strength=2, boost type=speed. From this, I recon we should get the speed=10, times it by strength=2, which equals 20. Then divide this by 10, which will equal 2. Now for the boost type; speed=1, stunt=2 and aggression=3. Whatever the answer is so far: 2, you then have to times by the boost type. 2x1=2. That’s it; the weight of this vehicle equals 2. So a universal formula would be: This may appear to be inaccurate but never the less it is logical. Think of the Walmart Racer, which has similar statistics to the example. It is realistic for this vehicle to have 2 out of 10 for a weight. Of course you will probably find out a flaw in this but that’s ok. I’ve done all of this because I think that it will help and I have put it here first because I know it will need a lot of work. I might be wrong; it might work first time but I need actual examples and more suggestions to get this weight issue sorted. Any contributions will be greatly appreciated and I will take them onboard to generate a better solution to this issue. Thank you for reading so far and I hope you can help me and the community to make a better, more thorough, resource for those who visit this site. The parkster 12:39, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Your Ideas: I don't see the point in this. Whatever 'weight' figure you arrive at won't mean anything in the context of the game, and it's just pure speculation. Pointy 13:09, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Seems to work for some vehicles, but ther r exceptions This is an interseting formula. However, it does, as u say, need a lot of work. For example, the Carbon X12 is lighter than the X12 (according to the in-game description) even tho according to your formula the X12 has about 1/4 the weight of the Carbon X12. Also, due to Burning Route upgrades, some of the cars might gain or lose speed points, but their weight generally does not change. I'll have a look into this to see if i can find something out. I've already got 100% completion on the game, so i can screw around as much as i want lol. JCnightstrike7 22:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Cool thanks night strike that's what i was looking for as a response! However, pointy, i think it does matter greatly (as i made a fat topic intro about it!) so players can see how heavy their car is for things like stunt run and road rage. Weight would matter a lot in these because it was what i used in Burnout 3 to decide, which car i would use for the certain event. If you don't find it relevant then fine but please try and help the community rather than pin it's ideas down on the first post! Oh well, The parkster 20:38, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Fine. If you want to pursue this then I'd suggest simply assigning a value on a scale of 1-10 to each vehicle based on how it handles in the game. I very much doubt Criterion used a formula to determine the weight of vehicles so trying to reverse-engineer one is going to leave a lot of exceptions to the rule. Also, chill out if someone doesn't agree with your ideas. You asked for thoughts and I gave you mine. Pointy 13:40, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Ok sorry Pointy! Just wanted things positive. Anyways; I've came up with an idea: The formula almost works and there are going to be some freaky cars, which make our lives hard but we can just forget the rule for them and have a wild guess! As for the rest the formula works but it's the boost type and some other stuff, which i think we need to take into account: Carbon= 0.75 (from the origonal vehicle) Speed= 1 Stunt= 2 Aggression= 2.5 The aggresion has been reduced as it made figures off the chart! I added carvon because carbon versions of cars are lighter: so timing it by 0.75 will result in a reduction of a quarter from the weight of the origonal (non-carbon) car. Hope this helps, any views (positive ones!!!): The parkster Yea a new exceptions are the Hunter Olympus and the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo. They Don't have boost! we now got to think of a new rule for this maybe... I reckon we leave it how it is. However if things don't add up then we'll just make something up from playing it.